Uncool Hero
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Dia tidak memiliki kuda putih. Dia sama sekali tidak keren dan juga tidak kuat. Tapi, dia benar-benar menyelamatkanku. Itulah ksatriaku. Sekarang, saatnya aku membalas jasanya... My respon to Naruto Shippuden 166.


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Canonverse

**Based idea :** Naruto Shippuden 166

**.**

**.**

**Naru :** Fic ini Naru buat karena Naru terharu sekali setelah melihat episode terbaru Naruto Shippuden minggu ini, yaitu 'Confession'. Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan cerita yang ada di anime tersebut.

**Naruto :** Kali ini aku juga dibikin payah ya?

**Naru :** Eh? Nggak kok.

**Naruto :** Tuh, judulnya aja 'Uncool Hero'. Uncool artinya nggak keren 'kan? Sedikit-sedikit aku juga ngerti bahasa Inggris loh.

**Naru :** Tenang aja. Kamu keren kok. Di mata Naru maupun semua pembaca 'Naruto' kamu keren kok *senyum*

**Naruto :** Ngomong-ngomong Hinata mana? Kok aku nggak liat dia?

**Naru :** Psst, Naru sengaja nggak manggil Hinata supaya dia nggak tambah sedih. Pokoknya baca dulu ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Uncool Hero ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ksatriaku tidak menunggangi kuda putih._**

''Ah, dia 'kan anak yang bermasalah itu!''

''Iya iya. Yang selalu bikin onar dimana-mana.''

''Benar, anak yang itu.''

**_Dia juga tidak memiliki jubah yang megah maupun berbaju besi._**

''Berisik! Aku bukan 'anak yang itu'. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ini adalah anak yang suatu saat akan menjadi Hokage tau! Hokage!'' Mereka hanya tertawa.

**_Kalau mau dibilang, dia sama sekali tidak mirip ksatria._**

Anak berambut pirang itu mengancam mengeluarkan Bunshin no Jutsu, tetapi sayangnya karena kurangnya latihan, duplikat itu tidak sempurna. Melainkan parah. Tiga anak lainnya hanya menertawainya.

**_Dia tidak kuat._**

Merasa tiga anak itu melepas pertahanan, ia mulai menyerang anak yang kelihatannya seperti pemimpin itu. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru tidak lepas dari anak itu. Serangannya tidak bertahan lama karena ia segera ditarik oleh kedua anak lainnya dan digebuki beramai-ramai.

Anak perempuan yang tadinya dijahili ketiga anak itu tidak bisa berkutik meskipun ingin menolong.

''Hinata-sama!'' teriakan dari salah seorang anggota Bunke Hyuuga membuat ketiga anak yang tengah asyik memukuli junior mereka, kabur dari tempat itu.

''Anda tidak apa-apa?'' Anak perempuan berambut indigo itu menggeleng pelan lalu melihat tubuh penyelamatnya yang terluka dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

Pengasuhnya segera menarik lengannya, ''Ayo kita pulang.''

''T-Tapi, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia datang menyelamatkanku...''

''Hinata-sama, lebih baik anda tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.'' Dan ia pun pergi dengan pengasuhnya meninggalkan anak berambut pirang itu disana. Penyesalan bertumbuh dalam diri anak perempuan itu karena tak bisa menolong penyelamatnya.

**_Meskipun begitu, ia berhasil menolongku._**

Gadis itu menunggu di luar gerbang akademi, menunggu seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Saat anak berambut pirang itu keluar, ia bermaksud menghampirinya.

''Narut—''

_Kruuuk_

Suara perut yang kosong itu membuat gerakannya terhenti.

''Aah, aku lapar sekali. Habis ini aku mau ke Ichiraku Ramen ah.'' Anak lelaki itu pergi tanpa menghiraukannya.

Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata yang selama ini terus dipikirkannya.

**_Tapi..._**

''Naruto, kumohon... Ini permintaanku seumur hidup...'' Gadis berambut pink itu meremas bajunya sambil berlinangan air mata. ''Tolong, bawa Sasuke pulang...''

**_Aku harus sadar, dia bukanlah ksatriaku..._**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berbaris rapi.

''Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Ini janjiku seumur hidup.'' Ia berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

**_Dia sama sekali tidak keren._**

''Naruto, kau ini bagaimana sih, masa' tugas semudah ini saja kau tidak bisa?'' Yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas kata-kata itu hanyalah nyengir.

**_Tapi ada satu hal yang kudapatkan darinya._**

''Hinata, kenapa kau disini? Cepat menyingkir! Kau sama sekali bukan lawannya!''

''Aku mengerti.'' Pemuda itu terdiam. Yang bisa dilihatnya kini hanya punggung gadis itu. ''Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri.''

''Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan ke tempat berbahaya begini hanya karena alasan seperti itu!''

''...Aku berdiri disini adalah, karena keinginanku sendiri...'' Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membalas budi. ''Kali ini, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.''

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa-apaan dia?

Matanya yang berwarna putih jernih sama sekali tidak meninggalkan lawannya. ''Aku yang selalu cengeng dan mudah menyerah, selalu merasa tidak ada tempat untukku... Tapi, Naruto, kaulah yang membantuku dan menunjukkanku jalan ke arah yang benar.''

Semilir angin yang melewati tempat itu tidak mengubah perasaan tegang ketika harus berhadapan dengan takdir. Kenangan masa lalu satu persatu terus bergulir dalam ingatannya. ''Aku berusaha untuk mengejarmu, ingin berada di sampingmu. Berjalan beriringan... denganmu.''

Selalu, hanya kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan berapa lama waktu yang dialaminya untuk merasakan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan pemuda itu.

Urat-urat mulai menyembul di setiap sisi matanya. Byakugan diaktifkan, dan pandangannya pun berubah. ''Narutolah yang mengubahku. Senyummu menyelamatkanku.''

''Karena itu, aku tidak takut untuk mati kalau itu artinya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu.'' Ia memasang pose bertarungnya, pose bertarung ala Hyuuga. Senyum terlihat sekilas di wajahnya, ''Karena aku... mencintaimu.''

Cakra dialirkan di kedua telapak tangannya, bersiap untuk menyerang. Sasarannya bukan ke musuh yang telah menghancurkan desanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan batangan besi yang digunakan untuk mengalirkan cakra yang kini menahan pergerakan dari pemuda pirang itu.

Tak terima diganggu begitu saja, Pain, nama dari musuh desa Konoha itu, melepaskan jurusnya pada gadis itu hingga ia terlempar jauh.

**_Jangan pernah menyerah._**

Rasa sakit yang hebat dirasakannya dalam sekejap mata. Sebuah rasa kini mulai hadir di indra pengecapnya, rasa darahnya sendiri. Setelah menjadi ninja selama bertahun-tahun, rasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing untuk berada di dalam mulutnya.

Ia kembali menyerang walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan kembali terlempar. Dari awal, ia mengerti. Musuhnya jauh, jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Dan cairan itu pun muncul dari kepalanya.

Pasti akan ada kesempatan. Itulah yang ia yakini. Dengan sisa tenaga dari perjuangan pertama, ia kembali mengalirkan chakra pada tangannya, berusaha untuk tetap melawan. Melawan dan melawan.

Entah kenapa, kesempatan itu datang dengan waktu yang sangat sempit. Musuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan pertahanan dan serangannya mengenai wajah dari lawannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia segera menyingkirkan kembali potongan besi yang ada di tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Namun Pain segera kembali ke keadaannya semula dan kembali melempar gadis itu dengan jurusnya. Kali ini lebih, lebih tinggi. Lebih tinggi ke udara.

''HINATA!''

Ia pun kehilangan kesadaran ketika kembali menyentuh tanah.

**_Meski dia bukan ksatriaku, bagiku..._**

Suara pemuda itu yang terus memanggil namanya merupakan satu-satunya yang membuatnya tersadar. Ini adalah arena pertarungan, dan dia tidak boleh kalah disini.

Ia mencoba berdiri meski kakinya bergetar. Ia mencoba bertumpu pada tangannya yang kekurangan tenaga. Menarik napas, ia kembali berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang itu tertahan.

Terbanting dari ketinggian lebih dari 100 meter merupakan hal yang tak pernah dialaminya. Namun, keinginannya untuk melindungi orang yang paling berharga baginya membantunya untuk kembali berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada.

**_Dia adalah pahlawanku._**

Sang pemuda tidak tahan melihat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya lagi.

''Sudah... cukup... Mundurlah, Hinata...''

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak kuat bila harus melihat gadis itu terlempar lagi hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah apa yang ada di depan matanya.

**_Kalau saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan dari dulu._**

Pain yang sejak tadi diam saja memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk melangkah lebih maju, meski harus dengan tertatih-tatih.

''Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa makhluk lemah sepertimu masih tetap bertahan meski tidak ada harapan?''

Gadis itu tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah pemuda yang selalu tercermin di bola matanya yang putih.

Kakinya yang tidak lagi kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya kini membuatnya rubuh. Rasa sakit yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, cairan merah yang keluar dari kepalanya, tidak membuatnya berhenti meskipun sekarang ia harus merangkak.

Lebih, lebih, lebih dekat lagi…

''Apakah karena kau tahu kalau kau akan mati?''

**_Aku ingin bilang..._**

Setelah merangkak dan merangkak, menikmati beberapa detik yang bagaikan selamanya, dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia berhasil meraih batang besi yang menancap dan menghentikan pergerakan si pemuda pirang. Tangannya menggenggam erat besi itu, berniat untuk menariknya dan melepaskan pemuda itu. Bahkan rasa sakit yang mengalir masuk bersamaan dengan cakra Pain saat ia menggengam batang hitam itu tak membuatnya melepaskan tangannya.

''Aku... tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku...''

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah gadis itu, dimana tidak ada air mata yang menggenangi wajah maupun pelupuk matanya. Ia kenal betul dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu, begitu juga kelanjutannya.

''Itulah... jalan ninjaku...''

Bertepatan dengan hampir keluarnya air mata sang pemuda, pandangannya akan gadis itu kembali menghilang karena musuhnya memutuskan untuk kembali melempar gadis itu ke udara.

''HINATA!''

Tanah yang keras sekali lagi menjadi tempat pendaratan untuk gadis remaja itu. Namun kali ini di dekat musuhnya.

Dengan sigap, Pain mengambil sebuah batang besi untuk ditancapkannya pada gadis itu.

Sebelum rasa sakit sampai ke otaknya dan darah keluar dari tubuhnya dalam jumlah yang berlebih, ada satu hal yang terlintas di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu ingin disampaikannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang kini memandangnya dengan shock.

**_''Terima kasih.''_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru : **Maaf banget kalau jadinya berbeda dengan animenya. Tapi anime-nya bener-bener mengharukan. Naru bener-bener nangis saat ngeliat Hinata yang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

**Naru :** Loh? Naruto? *celingukan* Naruto dimana? Tadi dia disini 'kan?

**Naruto :** *di pojokan*

**Naru :** Loh, Naruto? Kamu kenapa? Kamu nangis?

**Naruto :** Berisik! Diem dulu kenapa sih?

**Naru :** Aku ikutan nangis sama kamu aja deh *nangis*


End file.
